therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Merca Agosto
Merca Agosto (Mercy) thought it was a little odd growing up being the only Tiefling in her family, but she was still horrified when she discovered she was actually the daughter of the demon lord Helmork Battleblaze. Upon learning about her real heritage and feeling betrayed by the family she grew up with she became depressed and moved into the Chandabrrok Monastery where she now stays. However, she is able to also travel the world in some-kind of astral form due to an amulet she owns. Physical Description About 5 1/2ft weighing in at 55kgs. Merca has dark brown skin with striking gold eyes and long wavy dark red hair with small horns rising from my head which she can hide when wearing my large hooded bolero jacket. She can also try and hide her tail which thankfully is small in comparison to others I have seen recently. She also wears a goldfish necklace given to her by her friend in Hayhill. Backstory I began my life in Hayhill, Kragspire as the oldest of three siblings. Altas, Ezra, and Olivia. I am the only Tiefling in my direct family. I was told that i was a throwback as I have an uncle who is a tiefling I believed this to be true without any questions by parents, Willas & Selise. I have never despised my looks. I have always loved reading and spending as much time as possible in libraries and playing sports with my younger siblings. When I was about 13 my father had finished his training in the alchemist, due to this he received a promotion which meant moving across country to a new location called Chandabrook leaving everything and everyone we knew behind. This upset me as I had to leave my childhood friend. Whom I continued to write to until she died. Since moving to chandabrook I was able to make friends with a fellow tiefling, Eliza willowbank. The two of us were the only tiefling a in the area, until my uncle showed up, we stood out among the crowd and locals expected us to be a hassle as a rumour was spread by what we called the A.T’s ( anti tieflings) this group was comprised of two half orcs and a high elf. They loved creating loads of trouble for us and making our life difficult. My uncle and I have been very close growing up. He has tried to teach me the ways of the rogues but this didn't work out well for me I wasn't able to master the skills. About 4 years after we moved to chandabrook and my life had started to settle I discovered through overhearing an argument between my parents that I was indeed the daughter of the demon lord Helmork battleblaze. My parent received a repulsive letter from him demanding that I return to him. It was at this time I learnt the truth of how and why this happened and that my uncle had the same father as I. Learning of this betrayal my trust and respect for my parents disappeared I became depressed and I had to leave home. Unsure what to do and who I truly am I went to stay with my uncle where I had a few days to decide what I shall do. With my passion to fight and be in control of myself and my movements I sort after the local Monastery where I have spent the last 10 years. Individuals of Importance * Willas (Adoptive Father) * Selise (Mother) * Atlas (Brother) * Ezra (Brother) * Olivia (Sister) * Areccern (Uncle) * Hellmork Battleblaze (Biological Father) * Eliza Willowbank (Best Friend) Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Magnolia’s Amulet Abilities 'Spells' Category:Tiefling Category:Monk Category:Donna Orams Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past